Cela Fechada
by Arkanusa
Summary: O que acontece quando Dolores Umbridge e Lord Voldemort ficam trancados numa cela? Leia e descubra! Shortfic.


**Nota da Autora: **Tipo, vocês devem estar pensando, "você, escrevendo comédia?" – pois é, garotada, as inspirações precisam variar um pouco. Essa idéia surgiu de uma conversa no MSN com a Ana (quem diria…) e eu resolvi escrever. Espero que gostem e riam tanto quanto eu. Beijos, Arkanusa ;)

**Cela Fechada**

Ia Dolores Umbridge, sub-secretária sênior de ministro, cruzando o Ministério da Magia. Os relatórios ainda precisavam ser entregues aos repórteres do _Profeta Diário_ sobre a captura do inominável Lord das Trevas e seus quarenta Comensais da Morte. Precisava encontrar o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ficara encarregado de entregar-lhe os papéis, mas este não estava no Departamento dos Aurores. O auror Ronald Weasley havia dito que ele estava no décimo primeiro andar, vigiando os prisioneiros.

Azkaban obviamente não era mais o lugar mais apropriado no momento para manter os acusados até o dia do julgamento, lei criada por Dumbledore que tornava impossível mandar pessoas para a cadeia sem este. Ela achava isso uma perda de tempo, obviamente, mas o povo já estava escandalizado com a história de Sirius Black, que se provou inocente depois de sua morte.

Ela chegou ao andar dos tribunais, uma pequena área do Ministério que era fria e sem cor nenhuma; na parede de pedras, apenas o que se encontrava era ferro, das portas e correntes. As tochas de chamas verdes tornavam o ambiente ainda mais sombrio.

Dolores chegou à tempo de topar com Hermione Granger no seu turno, sentada à única cadeira visível no corredor. Das celas ao longo do aposento, podia-se ver vários olhos observando-a atentamente. No instante em que chegou perto para perguntar onde estava Shacklebolt, Harry Potter saiu pela porta do tribunal mais próximo. Dolores parou, observando-os com nojo.

- Onde está o Shacklebolt? – perguntou irritada, a mais de meio metro dos jovens aurores.

- Ele foi ver uma coisa ali – disse Granger, sem emoção, apontando para uma porta no meio do corredor.

Harry Potter ficou encarando-a.

- O que foi? Não confia nela? – perguntou, insinuante.

- Não te interessa em quem eu confio ou não Potter, mas você certamente não é um deles – respondeu friamente.

- Srta. Umbridge, se a senhorita não tem nada para fazer aqui, eu peço para que se retire, porque esta é uma área restrita a pessoas autorizadas, conforme a placa na entrada – falou Granger, secamente.

- Eu sou uma pessoa autorizada – sibilou ela, furiosa.

- Então vá em frente – disse Harry Potter, fazendo um gesto largo e lerdo em direção à porta, como se ela fosse retardada.

- Eu sei o caminho, Potter. _Com licença_ – rosnou, passando à frente.

Ela foi até a frente da porta, e estava tão furiosa que nem reparou que não era a porta de um dos tribunais, como pensava que era. Entrou sem reparar onde e bateu a porta às suas costas.

Neste momento, do lado de fora, Kingsley Shacklebolt apontou a cara em uma porta e perguntou:

- Umbridge já passou por aqui?

- Não – responderam os dois aurores, de modo convincente. O outro tornou a entrar e desaparecer na sala.

Dolores não conseguia enxergar nada. A fraca luz que entrava pelas frestas das grades da pequena janela da porta conseguia iluminar apenas um feixe no lugar. Contendo um grito de raiva, virou-se para a porta e tentou abri-la, ao mesmo tempo que notava a ausência de maçaneta. Enfiou os dedos curtos pela grade e puxou com força, mas ela nem se moveu.

- Espero que saiba que ela só abre pelo lado de fora – disse uma voz fria no escuro às suas costas. Parecia muito entediada.

Dolores virou-se, mal ousando respirar.

- Então, queridos – disse uma voz cínica do outro lado da porta. – Espero que estejam se divertindo!

- Potter! – gritou ela, colando as costas na porta. – Me tire daqui!

- Mas você acabou de chegar – disse o auror, fingindo desapontamento. – O nosso amigo está precisando de companhia.

- Você me paga, Potter! _Me paga!_ – berrou ela, esmurrando a porta de costas. Seus olhos agora estavam mais concentrados no escuro à sua frente.

- Não se preocupe, certamente alguém vai encontrar você no dia do julgamento – disse ele, e ela ouviu seus passos se distanciando, ao mesmo tempo em que duas vozes gargalhavam no corredor.

Dolores se arrependeu amargamente de ter sido tão cruel com ele na escola.

- Parece que você caiu em uma armadilha, heim? – disse a voz à sua frente, parecendo agora bem divertida. – O Potter finalmente fez algo que, tenho que admitir, foi esperto. Pena que seja comigo…

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas. Até o inominável iria tirar sarro com ela?

- Aqui é sempre tão escuro? – perguntou, suando frio, a voz fininha de pavor.

- Você se acostuma - disse ele, entediado. O tom de voz dele não a agradava nem um pouco.

E se resolvesse matá-la para se divertir um pouco? E se resolvesse torturá-la, a pegar de refém para que o soltassem?

Houve uma risadinha zombeteira do fundo da sala.

- Não se preocupe, criatura abominável. Eu não a mataria de jeito nenhum, a carcaça empestaria minha cela que já é fedorenta o suficiente. Quanto a torturar, como quer que eu o faça sem uma varinha? Cócegas?

Uma raiva enorme ia surgindo à medida que ele falava. Ele precisava apelar para a Legilimancia?! Dolores não sabia para onde olhar no escuro para ficar fora de sua percepção.

- O ministro… - começou ela, febrilmente, mas foi interrompida.

- Ah, sim. Quanto a te pegar de refém, sinto muito, mas nem para isso você serviria. O Ministério certamente se importaria de salvar alguém que tivesse alguma utilidade, já o contrário… – comentou ele, calmamente.

Seus olhos iam se acostumando no escuro agora e ela podia definir vagamente um par de olhos vermelhos a observando do fundo da cela.

- Ora, como ousa? Eu sou muito útil ao Ministério, a funcionária mais aplicada que já foi contratada…!

- Com certeza, eu acredito. Mas não deve ser muito popular se a prenderam comigo, não acha, Srta. Umbridge? – retrucou ele, parecendo se divertir um pouco agora. – Embora você deva estar honrada.

- Honrada?! Nunca me senti pior em toda a minha vida! – respondeu ela, de maus modos. Ele não ia insultá-la, não ia!

Ele riu mais uma vez, sua gargalhada ecoando nas paredes de pedra.

- É o que as pessoas dizem. Têm medo de admitir que se orgulham em conhecer o maior bruxo do mundo – falou, como se estivesse sendo modesto.

Ela também deu uma risadinha agora.

- _Maior bruxo do mundo_? – repetiu, sorrindo com desdém. – Se o fosse não estaria aqui, Sr. Inominável.

Ela distinguiu um sorriso no escuro.

- Bem, se eu _não_ o fosse não estaria com medo de pronunciar meu nome, suponho – respondeu ele, confiante em suas palavras.

Dolores fechou a cara. Aquela resposta fora inteligente e só havia um meio de provar que estava errado.

- Q-quem é que tem medo de pronunciar seu nome aqui? – perguntou ela, mentindo estar tranqüila.

Ela viu o sorriso dele se alargar mais ainda. Conseguia vislumbrá-lo sentado na pequena cama que fazia parte das celas do Ministério. Nunca entrara em uma delas e agora, de dentro, pareciam muito pouco espaçosas e desconfortáveis.

- Diga, então? Como é o meu nome? – perguntou ele, satisfeito com o silêncio dela.

Fora o primeiro erro que ele cometera.

- Como? Esqueceu o próprio nome? – riu-se ela. – Além de psicótico sofre de amnésia.

Ele não pareceu abalar com a resposta dela, o que estava sendo demasiado chato, porque via que não estava conseguindo irritá-lo.

- Boa saída – aprovou ele. – Sabe, quando caiu na esparrela do Potter eu pensei que fosse retardada, mas vejo que me enganei. Você tem cérebro, Umbridge, por mais pequeno que seja.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para ela.

- Sua ameba insignificante! Como tem a coragem de insultar alguém que está armada e que não tem medo de lhe lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável?! – gritou, fazendo ecoar pelas paredes.

- É ilegal, Umbridge – respondeu uma voz atenta lá de fora, cuja voz chegou aos ecos até a cela. – E não é ético ameaçar prisioneiros desarmados.

- Cale a boca, Potter! – gritou para fora.

- Armada, é?

Umbridge gelou. A voz dele agora parecia à quase um palmo de distância. Ela virou-se rapidamente, voltando a se pregar na porta.

A fresta agora iluminava o rosto pálido e ofídico dele, com dois olhos escarlates que brilhavam ameaçadoramente à luz.

- É melhor passar essa varinha o mais rápido possível. Não vai querer que eu te reviste, não é? – disse ele friamente, quase num tom de voz sarcástico.

Dolores arregalou os olhos. Abominava a idéia de ser revistada por Voldemort, numa cela minúscula e escura, mas até que se empolgou um pouco…

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuum… – fez a voz de Harry Potter lá fora, provavelmente pelo silêncio dela. Ela corou com o tom insinuante dele, não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha.

- Não coloque as mãos nela, mestre. É nojento – disse a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange da cela ao lado.

- Fique quieta, Lestrange! – mandou a voz de Potter. – Não vê que está rolando um clima?

- _Cale a boca, Potter!_ – berraram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- A Bella está certa, milorde. – A voz de Lúcio Malfoy fez-se audível da cela da frente. – Não vale a pena tocar nesse sapo-boi nem para adiar nossos julgamentos.

- _Lúcio_! – urrou Dolores, furiosa.

- É, _Voldie_, aconselho ouvir seus amigos – disse a voz de Potter, fingindo-se séria.

- _Voldie_ já é humilhação demais, não acha? – disse o homem, parecendo desgostoso.

- Desculpe – apressou-se a voz lá fora.

Os olhos vermelhos do homem a olharam de cima abaixo, parecendo avaliá-la, então retrocedeu novamente para as sombras, voltando para seu colchão.

- Sabe, eles têm razão. Se você não fosse tão asquerosa, quem sabe, não? – disse ele num tom displicente.

- Grosso! – chiou ela, de cara feia.

Potter e Granger riram lá fora.

- Tampe os olhos e o nariz e vá fundo, cara – disse o rapaz, rindo.

- Prefiro morrer – respondeu ele, em voz alta para que se ouvisse lá fora.

Dolores o olhou muito desapontada. Mas quando percebeu-se, tratou de disfarçar. Infelizmente, não foi rápida o suficiente.

- Que olhar é esse? – perguntou ele, desconfiado. – Não vai me dizer que realmente queria?

- Claro que não – respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Oh, é bom mesmo que pense assim – disse ele, enojado. – E aquela varinha viria bem a calhar no memento, heim? Eu poderia nem ver o tempo passar se tivesse alguém em quem lançar umas Cruciatus…

- Não dou – respondeu ela, mau-humorada. Virou-se para a grade da porta e tentou ver onde estavam Potter e Granger, mas eles não estavam à vista. Quem sabe se puxasse o trinco com um Feitiço Convocatório…

Olhou para os lados. Era arriscado. E se fosse responsável por deixar o grande assassino fugir? Seria despedida, com certeza. E o corredor estava deserto, provavelmente ele fugiria e ainda libertaria todos os seus seguidores mais perigosos. Não, era muito arriscado.

Contudo, se esperasse até alguém notá-la ali, certamente ficaria lá até o prazo que Potter dera, três dias, até o julgamento. Como poderia suportar ficar presa na mesma cela que Lord Voldemort por três dias?

Se desfizesse o feitiço anti-aparatação disfarçadamente, os riscos seriam catastróficos. Não haveria nem como os funcionários do Ministério tentarem recapturá-lo dentro do lugar, as chances de o bruxo às suas costas desaparatar para centenas de quilômetros longe eram muitas. Se abrisse a porta, seria mais difícil escapar, mas, se ele pegasse sua varinha…

- Vai se decidir como pretende fugir ou terei que esperar o dia todo? – perguntou ele, entre um bocejo e outro.

- Silêncio! Estou pensando no que fazer! – sibilou ela.

- Estou vendo.

- E eu estou vendo que esta vendo! Agora fique quieto – disse Dolores, rispidamente.

- Sim, madame. Quando se decidir me acorde por que eu quero ver.

Ela ignorou o comentário. Demorou-se o bastante para tirar-lhe as esperanças. Olhou para os lados, para certificar-se que ninguém prestava atenção, então tirou sorrateiramente a varinha do bolso. Levantou-a ligeiramente para fora das grades, mas…

Ele levantou-se dum salto, agarrou seu pulso e arrancou a varinha de sua mão com a outra. Ela deu guinchou horrorizados, mas ele somente soltou-a e ficou olhando para a varinha.

- O que é _isso_ – perguntou, incrédulo. – Um palito de dente?

Dolores corou.

- Devolva a minha varinha, ou vou mandar adicionarem mais dez anos na sua sentença! – gritou. Ouvia os risos abafados dos dois aurores lá fora.

- Que bom, assim eu fico com quinhentos e trinta – disse ele, despreocupado. – Mas me diz qual a utilidade disso? – falou contrariado, erguendo a varinha de quinze centímetros.

- Funciona muito bem comigo! – falou ela em voz alta, sentida.

- Ah, claro, você deve ser quase um aborto, para precisar _s_ disso para fazer magia… - disse ele, parecendo muito desapontado.

- Já me humilhou o bastante, agora, devolva minha varinha! – disse ela entre os dentes, batendo os pés no chão.

- Ah, hoje não – disse ele, levantando os olhos para ela com um sorriso, colocando-a no bolso. – Se não posso fugir, pelo menos terei que te chatear. É justo, não é?

- Não! Não é não! Ainda bem que você vai apodrecer em Azkaban, ou eu te mataria agora.

Ele riu tanto que o metal da porta retiniu sob suas costas.

- Me mataria? Está bem, essa foi ótima! Como? Acredito que o único modo seria fazendo um _stripe tease_ – disse ele, rindo e fazendo ela ficar roxa de raiva.

- O que eu não farei nunca, se é que você está com alguma esperança que eu tente te matar assim – berrou ela.

Dessa vez ele caiu sentado no colchão de tanto que riu.

- Eu? Com esperança? Só se for você que está com essa idéia, baleia – riu-se ele, limpando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos.

- _BALEIA?!_ – rugiu ela, fazendo cair poeira do teto em suas cabeças.

- Prefere rolha de poço? – perguntou ele inocentemente.

- VAI PREFERIR NÃO TER DITO ISSO, SUA LASCA DE OSSO DE DRAGÃO! – vociferou ela, os olhos faiscando de ódio.

Ele caiu para trás sem ar de tantas risadas.

- Por Merlim, Potter, não precisava fazer a caridade de trazer um número de circo antes do meu julgamento – disse em voz alta, quando recuperou o ar, ainda dobrado em dois.

- De nada – respondeu a voz no corredor.

Ela começou a dar gritos escandalosos, ao mesmo tempo que esmurrava a porta.

- SOCORRO, SOCORRO! O POTTER ME PRENDEU NUMA CELA JUNTO COM O… com o…

- O? – indagou ele, fingindo curiosidade.

- O V-V-V-V… - disse ela, travando na primeira letra.

- Nossa, mudaram meu nome para "V-V-V-V..." e eu num estava sabendo… - disse ele, com ar de riso.

- V-Voldemort… - terminou ela baixinho.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Sugiro que grite ou os aurores não vão escutar – falou ele, revirando os olhos.

Ela colou-se prontamente. Faria isso? Já fora tão difícil em voz baixa…

Resolveu mudar de tática.

- SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO…!

Se ele disse alguma coisa, ela não ouviu. Os gritos contínuos ecoavam pelas paredes fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Viu Potter tapar os ouvidos com as mãos e abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela também não ouviu. Continuou gritando por minutos inteiros, cada vez mais alto.

- SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, _SOCORRO_…!

Sabia que estava sendo chata, mas essa era a intenção. Entretanto, sua garganta já estava doendo e ninguém aparecia.

- _Socorro, socorro, socorro, socorro, socorro, socorro…!_

Percebeu sua voz ir sumindo aos poucos. Nessa hora começou a ouvir o que os outros estavam dizendo.

- Potter, tira essa mulher daqui! Eu não agüento mais – dizia Voldemort, aborrecido.

- Ô, Umbridge, se você quiser parar de gritar… O corredor tem feitiço de silêncio em relação ao resto do Ministério – dizia Harry Potter, irritado com o escândalo. – E ele nem é tão feio assim depois que se acostuma, você pode agüentar mais um pouco, eu tenho certeza.

Ela apertou a garganta, sem voz, arregalando os olhos esbugalhados.

- É castigo, só pode – disse o homem revirando-se no seu colchão, quando ela se voltou para sentar-se de costas para a porta, exausta. Ele virou-se de barriga para cima e começou a atirar fagulhas para o alto com a recém adquirida varinha, claramente mau-humorado.

- Tenho pena do senhor, mestre – disse a voz de Lúcio Malfoy, parecendo receosa. – Potter foi cruel dessa vez.

Dolores resmungou, sem voz, em um tom meio raivoso, meio choroso.

- Com certeza – respondeu Voldemort, aborrecido, ainda fazendo pequenas luzes aparecer na cela. – Eu estava bem - até conformado -, até ela aparecer… Mas se eu ficar mais uma hora preso com essa aberração, acho que eu derrubo a porta com os próprios braços e saio correndo.

Ela chutou o chão, contrariada.

- Que foi? Não está passando mal, está? Se estiver, faça o favor de vomitar na privada, sim? – comentou ele, virando os olhos vermelhos para ela.

Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio absoluto depois disso. Ela não ousava fechar os olhos, embora ficar sentada num chão frio depois de ficar minutos gritando, sem fazer nada, dava muito sono.

O tempo passou lentamente. Nenhum dos dois dormia, ela supôs que ele já estivesse acostumado com esse tédio total, embora continuasse deitado imóvel.

- Ei – fez ele, virando-se lentamente.

Ela encarou-o, censurando a ousadia. Fez que estava escutando com a cabeça, pois não conseguia falar.

- Um joguinho de cartas viria em boa hora agora, não acha? – perguntou ele, ansioso.

Ela deu ombros, indicando que fizesse o que quisesse.

Com um movimento da varinha, ele fez aparecer um jogo de cartas. À essa altura os olhos dela já enxergavam no escuro mais do que vultos e contornos. Ele escorregou para o chão e sentou-se na sua frente, olhando-a de esguelha antes de distribuir as cartas.

- Primeiro as damas – disse ele gentilmente, o que fez ela iniciar um sorriso de agradecimento, antes de ele acrescentar: - …por mais horrendas que sejam.

Fazendo uma cara azeda pelo repentino "balde de água fria", ela tirou umas cartas de sua mão e atirou com violência no chão.

A partida durou alguns minutos de silêncio, quebrados apenas pelas ocasionais exclamações de algum deles quando faziam alguma boa jogada.

- Bati – disse ele, satisfeito, depois de um tempo.

Ela grunhiu de irritação.

Nas outras duas próximas partidas ele também ganhou, mas na terceira foi a vez d'ela cantar vitória, para a fúria do companheiro de cela.

No fim da quarta partida, quando estava para bater, porém, sentiu algo andar no seu ombro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dolores jogou as cartas para cima, pulando e rolando pelo chão, sob o olhar de censura do outro.

- Nossa, que escândalo… É só uma aranhazinha de nada – disse ele, despreocupado.

"Aranhazinha de nada" não seria uma expressão muito correta. O bicho era peludo e preto e tinha oito patas, quase do tamanho da mão dela aberta.

- É a Raldicréisa – disse a voz de Malfoy, da cela dele. – Deve ter saído para esticar as pernas. É bom que não a tenha matado ou vai se ver comigo, sua sapa crescida.

- "_Raldicréisa_"? Esse monstro tem nome? – admirou-se ela, rouca, acuada contra a parede.

- Você não conheceu nem o Júnior e nem a Nagini – disse Voldemort, animado. – Por que insistem em matar meus bichos de estimação? Pensam que eu não tenho sentimentos…

- Ofídios, imagino – disse ela, emburrada.

- Claro.

- Eca!

- E você deve criar sapos.

- Eu _não_ crio sapos! – gritou ela, irritada. Mas sua voz não saiu toda.

- Não?! Ah, desculpe, me enganei, você _é_ um deles – falou ele sarcasticamente.

Ela mostrou a língua.

- Meu Deus, que falta de educação – reclamou ele, fingindo-se indignado. – Até eu que não tive mãe sei que mostrar a língua é feio.

- O problema é seu! – sibilou ela, furiosa.

- Sim… Não posso fazer nada para ajudar seu caso perdido – respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Ela tornou a sentar-se, receosa, procurando baratas ou ratos ou outras aranhas, pois _Raldicréisa_ fugira por baixo da porta. Voldemort passou por ela e foi espiar pelas grades.

- Ei – chamou ele, numa voz muito baixa.

Dolores olhou assustada. Ele a observava com uma expressão atenta.

- Que foi? – rosnou ela, ainda muito rouca.

Olhou mais uma vez para fora e voltou para o fundo da cela.

- Vem aqui – chamou ele, ainda num sussurro. Ela negou com a cabeça fervorosamente. Ele insistiu, chamando-a com um dedo.

- Eu sou uma moça de família! – sibilou ela, escandalizada.

- Não sei, mas moça você não é não… Oras, vê se te enxerga! – disse ele, ainda baixinho, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Quero propor um acordo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Acordo? – repetiu, sem voz.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Lentamente, levantou-se e foi se sentar no colchão ao lado dele.

- Não encosta – sibilou ele, dando um pulo para o lado. – Não é porque está sentada na minha cama que pensa que pode se aproveitar.

- Diz logo! – reclamou, apressada, fingindo não ouvir o comentário.

Ele inclinou-se um pouquinho, para cochichar no seu ouvido.

- Quer que eu deixe você fugir? – sussurrou ela, furiosa.

- Seria uma troca de favores – explicou ele, numa voz confidencial. – E um jeito bem-humorado de dar uma lição no Potter. Não gostou do que ele fez com você, Srta. Umbridge, espero?

- Odiei – respondeu ela, seca. – Mas como isso iria dar uma lição nele?

- Bom, além de você ficar livre, ele veria que me deixou fugir de novo. O prenderíamos na cela também, para ver como é bom. Não seria satisfatório ver a cara de raiva dele?

- É… Até que é um ponto de vista interessante… - falou ela, pensativa. – Qual é o plano?

Com um sorrisinho, ele contou o que planejara.

Planejaram minuciosamente aquela fuga. Depois de um tempo em silêncio e movimentando-se furtivamente, os dois, depois de se certificarem de que estava tudo certo, ela foi até a grade da porta.

- EI, POTTER!

Não houve resposta. Continuando o que haviam combinado, ela gritou novamente.

- ELE FUGIU, SE É QUE ISSO TE INTERESSA. EU DEI MINHA VARINHA PARA ELE E ELE FOI EMBORA – disse, em voz alta, num tom irritante, como se estivesse achando graça.

Ouviram-se passos, depois Harry Potter apareceu no seu campo de visão, chegando perto da grade para olhar.

- É melhor me soltar agora, sabe. Vou contar ao ministro agora mesmo da sua brincadeirinha que deixou o Lord das Trevas escapar, Potter. Você vai ser demitido…

- Quer ficar quieta? – disse ele rispidamente, ainda olhando por entre as grades. – Mione, vem aqui!

Ouve um pequeno tumulto na porta.

- Cadê ele?

- …não sei, como foi que ele fugiu…

- Estamos ferrados, Harry!

- Calma. Não é possível…

Potter destravou a porta e abriu-a. Dolores viu o bando de olhos curiosos e ansiosos espreitarem pelas outras grades.

Ela ficou num canto, como o combinado, esperando que Potter entrasse e revistasse a cela, e foi o que aconteceu. O rapaz entrou, cauteloso, a varinha em punho, olhando para os lados.

Assim como o colega, Granger também fez menção de entrar. Ela deu um sorrisinho; como foram tão idiotas à ponto de fazer tudo o que eles previram?

Foi tão rápido que eles não tiveram tempo de revidar. Foram atacados com golpes de travesseiros, Dolores saindo para pegar as varinhas que caíram no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort os rendia à travesseiradas.

Ele chegou, ofegante, para pegar as varinhas, saindo em seguida e fechando a porta rapidamente.

- Ei!

Ela então apalpou os bolsos, tentando achar sua varinha para abrir o trinco, mas não achou. Então, com uma cara perplexa, ela se lembrou…

Dolores se sentiu muito ingênua de repente. Como pudera ser tão estúpida? Ele não _havia_ devolvido sua varinha. Podia simplesmente render os três com as varinhas e deixá-los lá, mas não!, tinha que ter sido honesta, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Como pudera confiar nele? Ele era o homem com pior reputação já conhecida na história da magia!

Viu os olhos dele espreitarem pela grade, rindo.

- Então, _queridos_, espero que estejam se divertindo – disse ele, maldosamente, num tom satisfeito.

- EU TE MATO, POTTER! – berrou ela.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – gritou o auror, levantando-se do chão furioso.

- Veremos – respondeu ele, desinteressado. – Agora, acho bom que se dêem tão bem, porque vão ficar aí por três dias – disse, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca.

Ela gemeu. Potter e Granger choramingaram.

- Você não pode estar falando _sério_…

- Tchau, então, queridos amigos. Nos vemos lá fora! – dizendo isso, virou-se para as outras celas e atirou duas das varinhas por entre as grades.

- Nos encontramos _naquele lugar_, Comensais.

Houve um "ploc" e ele desapareceu. Dolores Umbridge observou, chocada, agarrada à grade com força, as outras celas se abrirem com magia, os prisioneiros fugindo e abrindo as outras celas com as varinhas, e todos eles saindo, correndo corredor acima…

Ela começou a chorar de raiva.

- Como pode ser tão idiota, Umbridge?! – reclamou Potter, desolado.

- _Olha quem está dizendo_ – sibilou ela, chorosa.

Ficaram um grande tempo, acabados, olhando os Comensais da Morte fugirem, depois um silêncio enorme encheu a cela.

O que mais queria era esmurrar aqueles dois aurores idiotas. Imagine quando encontrarem eles ali, presos ao invés do Lord das Trevas, ao mesmo tempo em que todas as outras celas estavam vazias? Seriam demitidos, e ela, Dolores Umbridge, sub-secretária sênior do ministro da magia, iria junto.

Houve um muxoxo na cela, e ela virou-se. Hermione Granger sentava-se no chão e embaralhava as cartas, sem pressa, sob os olhares incrédulos deles.

- Alguém ai quer jogar pôquer?

FIM 

**Comentem, galerinha! Preciso saber o que acham das minhas fics fora do padrão "longas e cheias de drama"!**


End file.
